leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Jarvan IV/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "There is only one truth, and you will find it at the point of my ." - As the royal family of Demacia for centuries, members of the Lightshield line have spent their lives waging war against any who opposed Demacian ethics. It is said that every Lightshield is born with anti-Noxian sentiment in his blood, and Jarvan IV is no exception. As his forefathers had before him, he led Demacian troops into bloody engagements with Noxian forces, and on many occasions he has bled alongside wounded allies and fallen comrades. His most crushing defeat came at the hands of , where he was outmaneuvered and captured by a Noxian battalion. This mistake nearly cost him his life at the hands of , but he was rescued by the Dauntless Vanguard, an elite Demacian strike force led by Jarvan's childhood companion, . Those close to him believed that his capture changed him. was quoted as saying: "His eyes never seemed to look at you, only through you to something he could not look away from." One day, without warning, Jarvan IV hand-picked a squad of Demacian soldiers and left Demacia, vowing to find 'atonement'. He began by tracking and hunting the most dangerous beasts and bandits he could find in northern Valoran, but he soon tired of such prey. Seeking something that only he understood, he ventured south of the Great Barrier. He wasn't heard from again for nearly two years. After many had assumed the worst, he returned to glorious fanfare on the streets of Demacia. His Demacian plates were adorned with the bones and scales of creatures unknown. His eyes bore the wisdom of someone twice his age. Of the twelve soldiers who had departed with him, only two returned. In a tone as cold and steady as steel, he swore to bring the enemies of Demacia to their knees. |-|1st= "There is only one truth, and you will find it at the point of my ." - the 'last words' of at his failed execution As the royal family of Demacia for centuries, members of the Lightshield line have spent their lives waging war against any who opposed Demacian ethics. It is said that every Lightshield is born with anti-Noxian sentiment in his blood. Jarvan IV is no exception, even though he is the first Lightshield born to the age of the League of Legends. As his forefathers had before him, he led Demacian troops into bloody engagements with Noxian forces, and on many occasions he has bled alongside wounded allies and fallen comrades. In his most crushing defeat, he was outmaneuvered and captured by a Noxian battalion under the command of . This mistake nearly cost him his life at the hands of , but he was rescued by the Dauntless Vanguard, an elite Demacian strike force led by Jarvan's childhood companion, . Those close to him believed that his capture had changed him. was quoted as saying: "His eyes never seemed to look at you, only through you to something he could not look away from." One day, without warning, Jarvan IV handpicked a squad of Demacian soldiers and left Demacia, vowing to find 'atonement'. He began by tracking and hunting the most dangerous beasts and bandits he could find in northern Valoran, but he soon tired of such prey. Seeking something that only he understood, he ventured south of the Great Barrier. He wasn't heard from again for nearly two years. After many had assumed the worst, he returned to glorious fanfare on the streets of Demacia. His Demacian plates were adorned with the bones and scales of creatures unknown. His eyes bore the wisdom of someone twice his age. Of the twelve soldiers who had departed with him, only two returned. In a tone as cold and steady as steel, he swore to bring the enemies of Demacia to their knees. |-|League Judgement= ;Candidate * ;Date * 2 March, 21 CLE ;Observation : The Demacian junior summoner who was initially appointed to greet Jarvan, alas, experienced an unfortunate accident. He needed to be replaced at the last minute by a young summoner from Bilgewater with an eye for both coin and advancement. It seems the new boy penciled Jarvan in for an early Judgment, and judged he will be, though not by the League. He approaches the Great Hall reeking of arrogance. He, like his father, struts as though others should feel privileged to behold him. His armor is flashy and impractical, adorned with bits of slain beasts, a braggart without uttering a word. He has the jutting countenance of all the Lightshield dogs, men better built to wield clubs than authority. He is spoiled, haughty, and altogether undeserving of the respect laid at his feet. He marches to the chamber doors, a proud, strong beast in need of domestication. He steps through the portal, out of the light... and into the palm of my hand. Welcome Jarvan, I've waited a long time for this. ;Reflection Royalty has its perks. The measured tones of his father, King Jarvan Lightshield the Third, interrupted Prince Jarvan's thoughts. Despite his protests, the King had insisted that recount his League Judgment in detail so Jarvan would know what to expect. This was against the mandates of the League, but, as his father put it, 'a necessary infraction'. The test seemed hardly worthy once one knew the gimmick. Enter the room, be confronted by a disturbing vision of the past, and answer a couple questions. Jarvan was bitter about having his opportunity to fairly overcome the trial stolen. What worth is a Prince who cheats to best an obstacle surmounted by his subordinates? He frowned; it was an expression often denied to a leader of the public, but one befitting the dark, silent surroundings. Xin had described the Reflection Chamber as "thick with abyssal murkiness", a depiction which had proven itself overdramatized. It was dark, yes, but altogether ordinary. The absence of light even failed to obfuscate some other person or entity present in the room. Jarvan was content to stand idle, letting him, her, or it carry on with the silly masquerade. On the opposite side of the cramped antechamber, the figure stood in the shadows. It couldn't have been more than ten feet away from Jarvan. He paid it little attention, waiting for his vision to commence. However, instead of being swept into a fantastic mirage as he'd expected, Jarvan was left in the unremarkable blackness when the being attacked. Jarvan was unprepared. The form in front of him spread broad, onyx wings and lurched forward. Jarvan attempted to back into a defensive stance, but piercing dug up from the ground beneath him, stabbing into his legs and locking them in place. Black swarmed through the air around him, pecking at his exposed flesh. Pain jolted his senses. The shade was upon him now, bearing down with unmistakable purpose. Six eyes burned redder than blood and hotter than embers above him, hatred sizzling the air around them. . Jarvan ripped his legs free of the talons, heedless of the pain as they cut through his skin. His forward, thirsty for the heart of its target. It met the winged figure's chest, driving deeper and deeper. With a bloodcurdling cry, Jarvan lifted Swain into the air over his head and hurled him backward into the wall. The looming silhouette crashed against the cool stone surface and slid to the ground in a heap. Jarvan turned, venom welling in his eyes. "If you wanted a demonstration, you picked the perfect opponent!" He charged, intent on removing Swain's head, illusion or not. He only managed to take one step before energy arced through the air, burning him through his armor. A charred smell filled the room as the beam rushed through him. He was enveloped in anguish, and he could not hear himself screaming. Torches lit around the room, and Swain, now human, stood where he had been thrown. His hovered in the air next to him, the of energy surging from its mouth. A deep crimson stain was spreading across Swain's chest. "I need no demonstration, ." Swain spat the title as though it were a maggot in a bite of steak. "Your 'unfortunate' demise due to an oversight of the League will be quite satisfactory, and I have no doubt you'll provide that. I wonder what your father will think of his treaty then... " He clenched his hands into fists and bright of magic appeared, flowing into them. He opened them and the magic burst forth, amplifying the raven's power. Jarvan's eyes went wide as the agony intensified. He fell to his knees. "You are so painfully foolish, Demacian. No tact, no finesse. It sickens me to call you my rival. I can't wait to be rid of you, in hopes that a fitting opponent will rise to take your place." As he spoke, Swain's form began to shift. He was swelling, stretching, transforming hideously before Jarvan's eyes. spawned from his body, descending on Jarvan and tearing him apart. As the birds swarmed, the torches in the room flickered, blinking out one by one. When the last torch was extinguished, all Jarvan could see were six bright, bloodthirsty dots on Swain's disfigured head. The dots blurred together as his vision failed him, and eventually there was nothing left but blackness. Jarvan was in a place he'd been before, far from the Institute, at the lonely crossroads of life and death. He stood at the precipice of eternal peace, the gateway of slumber. He reached out, as he had many times before, to feel its warmth on his skin. Someday... not yet. Eyes shut, a sound grew from inside him, somewhere deeper than the body, deeper than the soul. It rippled outward, unfolding and cresting. It burst from his heart, burned through his veins, ignited his muscles. When it escaped his lips, it was a living thing, as formidable and furious as the ravens snipping at his flesh. The sound was filled with the voices of his . It was the battle cry of a Demacian warrior, the roar of a Prince. When the sound reached his ears, Jarvan's eyes snapped open. They were no longer the eyes of a man. They heralded with fire the arrival of a beast, the awakening of a King. They came to focus on Swain. Jarvan leapt to his feet, snapping the grips of talons, shattering the clamps of beaks. He dove forward, abandoning his lance. Swain's eyes betrayed surprise as Jarvan gripped his neck with one hand and lifted him from his feet. Jarvan kept moving, slamming Swain bodily into the wall behind him. He tightened his grip against the soft sensation of air struggling for passage beneath his fingers. He grinned wickedly at every choked gasp. "Tact? Finesse? In war there is only the victor and the dead, Noxian!" Jarvan was loosely aware of ravens ripping chunks from his body, carrying his life-force to Swain. He felt death creeping at the edge of his vision. He poured all his remaining energy into the vise grip, determined to not to die until he watched the life flee from Swain's bulging eyes. The two were locked together, blood pooling on the floor, both unwilling to die before the other. A voice rang out, echoing down the stone corridors of the Institute. Jarvan suddenly rocketed away from Swain, propelled through the air by an unknown force. He stopped just before he would slam the opposite wall, suspended four feet above the ground. Swain dangled at the same height on the other side of the room, now human. Save for his favorite pet, the ravens were all gone. High Councilor Vessaria Kolminye removed her hood and glared, first at Jarvan, and then at Swain. "What do you think you're doing, Swain? This is a hallowed place. Your treacherous games will not be tolerated here." She turned to Jarvan. "You will be accepted into the League for obvious reasons, but do not think your political ties will protect you against the League should you seek retaliation." She gritted her teeth. " I do not discover you again in the midst of such disrespect or you will yearn for the fates you plotted against each other this day." Vessaria flicked her wrist and Swain tore through the air, swept from the room as casually as a hurled doll. Vessaria stormed out after him, shaking her head with disgust. Jarvan clattered gracelessly to the floor, grunting as his wounds cried for attention. He leaned on his lance, struggling to his feet. The doors to the League seemed miles away. He contemplated dying. While he gathered the will to limp onward, his father's words echoed in his head. A weak smile played across his lips. Royalty has its perks... Previous Splash Art North America= Jarvan IV OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Jarvan IV Jarvan IV CommandoSkin old.jpg|1st Commando Jarvan IV Jarvan IV DragonslayerSkin old.jpg|1st Dragonslayer Jarvan IV Jarvan IV FnaticSkin old.jpg|1st Fnatic Jarvan IV |-|China= Jarvan IV CommandoSkin Ch.jpg|Commando Jarvan IV Jarvan IV DragonSlayerSkin Ch.jpg|Dragonslayer Jarvan IV Jarvan IV VictoriousSkin Ch.jpg|Victorious Jarvan IV Patch History ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.24 * ** Target's current health ratio reduced to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 64 from . ** Base armor increased to 38 from 29. * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V7.19 * ** Weapon no longer appears beside him when he uses his Demacian Standard combo. ;V7.18 * ** Base shield strength reduced to from . ** Maximum health bonus shield per champion hit reduced to %|health}} from %|health}}. ;V7.7 * ** Base shield changed to from . ** Bonus shield per enemy hit changed to % of Jarvan IV's maximum health}} from . ;V6.15 * ** Passive and active attack speed increased to % from %. ;V6.14 * General ** Removed a random pipe that appeared in Commando Jarvan IV's knee during his walk animation. ;V6.13 * ** Base shield strength reduced to from . ** Bonus shield strength increased to per champion from . ** Radius increased to 600 from 500. ;V6.5 * ** Cooldown reduced to 12 seconds at all ranks from * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from . ** Damage is dealt to both the main target and enemies within the Cataclysm area. ** Damage from Cataclysm is now properly blocked by spellshields. ;V5.18 * Stats ** Armor increased to 29 from 27 * ** Empowered basic attacks sometimes not playing an animation ;V5.13 * ** Fixed a bug where the standard could be placed in walls. ;V5.12 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 13 at all ranks. ** Obstructing monster unit collision . ;V5.4 * Status ** Base armor increased to 27 from 24. * ** Enemies occasionally getting knocked up when walking into Jarvan IV after he finished dashing. * ** bonus armor on passive. ;V4.21 * ** Sometimes failed to damage targets if Jarvan IV died even after he landed. *** Killing Jarvan in mid-air still counters the terrain's creation ;V4.19 * General ** New Classic artwork. ;V4.15 Twisted Treeline & Dominion * ** Per-target timer increased to seconds from . * ** Armor shred reduced to % from . ;V4.7 * ** Per-target timer increased to seconds from 6 at all levels. ** Bonus damage increased to at all levels from %. * ** Mana cost reduced to 30 at all ranks from . ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to 18 from 14 * ** Wall alignment updated ;V4.1 * ** No longer triggers on turrets. ;V3.13 * ** collision radius reduced to 180 from 260. ;V3.7 * ** Vision radius reduced to 700 from 850. ;V3.04 * Stats ** Armor per level increased to from 3. * ** Bonus shield increased to per champion from . ** Mana cost reduced to from 65 at all ranks. * ** Bonus armor on active. ;V3.02 * ** Dealing more damage to minions and monsters than intended ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 340 from 315. ;V1.0.0.146 * ** When targeting an out-of-range location it will be cast at its maximum range and in said location's direction. ;V1.0.0.139 * General ** Game hitching when using for the first time in-game as Commando or Dragonslayer. ;V1.0.0.133 * ** Immediately crumbling when Jarvan IV died. ;V1.0.0.132 * Stats ** Mana per level increased to 40 from 30. * ** Mana cost reduced to 65 from 75. * ** Mana cost reduced to 55 from 60. ;V1.0.0.130 * ** Damage type changed to physical from magic. ** Damage changed to % of target's current health}} from 8% at all levels. ** No longer applies spell effects ( 's , spell vamp) * ** Hitbox size increased when targeted by . ;V1.0.0.125 * General ** Certain skins having inconsistent model sizes. * ** Added targeting ring. ** Dealing less damage than intended at Ranks 2 and 3. ;V1.0.0.123 * ** Fixed a bug where it was reducing target's base armor instead of total armor. * ** Jarvan will no longer follow the target while he is in the air during the animation. ** Terrain ring will be created regardless of enemy's targetability. ** Targets will be slightly more prone to be pushed into the ring when terrain is created, instead of pushed out. ** Being interrupted by displacement abilities ( , ). ;V1.0.0.121 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Cooldown increased to 13 seconds from 12. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.120 * ** Bonus damage reduced to from 10. * ** Bonus armor reduced to from . ** Bonus attack speed reduced to % from . ;V1.0.0.118 * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Shield health reduced to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.113 * ** In-client description updated to clarify it does not trigger automatically. ;V1.0.0.112 * (Innate) ** Jarvan IV exploits his target's opening, dealing 10% of the target's current health as magic damage. This effect cannot occur on the same target for 6 seconds. * (Q) ** Jarvan IV charges through his opponent, dealing physical damage and lowering their armor by a percentage. This will pull Jarvan IV to a Standard if it encounters one, knocking up all enemies in his path. * (W) ** Jarvan IV calls upon the ancient kings of Demacia to shield him from harm and slow surrounding enemies. * (E) ** Passive: Grants Jarvan bonus attack speed and armor. ** Active: Throws a Demacian flag, dealing physical damage and granting passive benefits to nearby allies. * (Ultimate) ** Jarvan IV heroically leaps at his target, dealing physical damage and creating a circle of terrain around them for a few seconds. }} Category:Jarvan IV Category:Champion history